Benkelman Abbey for boys
by hurtinphoenix
Summary: Sorry for the slow updates!...What happens if Kai's past comes back in a new form? Not the Beyblade story, just the characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey enjoy this fic.

* * *

**

Chapter one: crimson

"I believe your son shall be very happy here Mr and Mrs Hiwatari." An old man smiled from behind a large desk at a young women with navy hair and brown eyes, a young man with black hair and green eyes and a boy with slated hair and crimson eyes.

"Here at Benkelman Abbey for boys we wish to make our students feel welcome,"

"Well we're happy to hear that. So it's £500 every…" The old man interrupted Mr Hiwatari, "Yes £500 every term, his uniform is provided along with school supplies, P.E gear and sleeping accommodations."

"Well, I see no need not to allow Kai to come here Mr Taylor. Is there a contract we need to sign?" Mrs Hiwatari placed a hand on her sons shoulder.

"Yes, if you both could just sign here…" He handed a pen to them both, "And here. Excellent."

"Young Mr Hiwatari shall be home at the end off the school year which is 7th August and shall return 10th September."

"O so he doesn't stay at home for very long?" Mrs Hiwatari's grip tightened on her sons shoulder.

"No Madam, we believe that if they child has too long with out studying they'll forget everything."

"O ok then," Kissing her son on the cheek she said, "We'll see you in 11 months darling."

"Bye son, work hard." Smiling Mr Hiwatari handed over a check to the headmaster before departing with his wife.

Staring at the floor Kai could feel the headmaster's eyes on him. "Well Kai, looks like you are my responsibility now. Follow me I'll take you to your dorm."

Standing up Kai followed the old man out the office, and down a empty corridor. "You shall call your teachers sir, master or by their name do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Kai gritted his teeth as he saw a smirk creep onto his new headmaster's face,

"You shall wake up at 4 every morning for a quick P.E lesson on the field, breakfast is at 6. While lesson start at 6:30. Dinner shall be at 12 and you have 15 minutes to eat before lessons carry on. Your day ends at 9 where you shall go have your tea for 15 minutes before going back out onto the field for another P.E lesson. Lights are out at 10. Did you get all that?"

He stopped suddenly outside a handsome oak door, sighing Kai replied, "Yes sir."

"Good here is your room, your uniform and everything else you shall require is inside. I shall require you to go to the dinning hall so you can be introduced to the school properly. " With that he turned and walked back down the corridor.

Opening the door Kai sighed again at his room. A small bed was situated in the corner hold on it lay his uniform, opposite it was a large desk which held papers 'my timetable no doubt' and a wardrobe stood in between them.

"What a lovely room," Muttered Kai. Walking up to the bed Kai began changing into his new uniform. Black trousers, a silk white blouse, a black and red tie, a black plazer (sp?) with a phoenix as the badge and to top it off black shoes.

* * *

**-------In some one else's pov--------**

Suddenly the old goat stood up, the hall fell quiet almost immediately, "Morning students, as most of you well know we have a new student who has just enrolled in our abbey. He shall be here very soon and I want each and everyone of you to…"

Just then the hall doors opened and a gorgeous young lad with slated bangs that fell onto his pale skin stepped in. His crimson eyes looked round the room unsure of why everyone was staring.

"Ah and here he is now, Kai Hiwatari."

* * *

…………..tbc

Hey hope you liked it.

Plz rxr plz


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya am in two minds if I should finish writing this story seeing how the first chapter didn't go down at all well. Hopefully this chapter should redeem it if not am pulling the pulg sowi to all of you who like this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Entrancing.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"(different language)"

* * *

Last time 

_**-------In some one else's pov--------** _

_Suddenly the old goat stood up, the hall fell quiet almost immediately, "Morning students, as most of you well know we have a new student who has just enrolled in our abbey. He shall be here very soon and I want each and everyone of you to…"_

_Just then the hall doors opened and a gorgeous young lad with slated bangs that fell onto his pale skin stepped in. His crimson eyes looked round the room unsure of why everyone was staring._

"_Ah and here he is now, Kai Hiwatari."_

_

* * *

_

-------Now---Kai's pov------

Pushing open the grand doors Kai's body froze as hundreds of eyes turned to face him. 'Ok school full of freaks thanks mum thanks dad' sighing Kai noticed his new headmaster, Mr Taylor stood on a stage at the front of the hall.

Taking a deep breathe Kai began walking forward, glancing at his fellow students, he saw many staring at him or more precisely his arse, while others just seemed to be drooling.

Shaking his head in disgust Kai continued towards the stage.

* * *

-------Someone else's pov------

'Ok now that is one fit lad, they sure do not make them like that round here' was all I could think, I couldn't help but allow my eyes to travel down his well toned-body down to his arse.

"Bet he's still a virgin," I looked at my best mate who was also looking at 'Kai' was it? As soon as the last word left his lips I could feel my 'friend' below harden. Just imagine that sex-god a virgin.

Suddenly a wonderful image entered my mind, Kai laying underneath me sweat dripping from our bodies. It was just so wonderful but that old bat had to ruin it.

"As I was saying I want each and every one of you boys to make sure Mr Hiwatari enjoys his time here 'a smirk crossed my lips' so which one of you is willing to show him round?"

Without a second thought I stood from my chair my hand raised into the air.

* * *

------Kai's pov------

Walking onto the stage Taylor gripped my shoulder spinning me round to face the student body. My body tensed at the touch and it took all my will power not to wipe that grin off his face.

"As I was saying I want each and every one of you boys to make sure Mr Hiwatari enjoys his time here, so which one of you is willing to show him round?"

Suddenly half the students in front of me stood up waving their hands in the air, frowning I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks.

"Well it seems your quite popular all ready Kai," Taylor had lowered to my ear his breathe drifted over my, the stank was horrid. Nodding my head an inch I began wondering what would happen now.

"As it is we have a lot of volunteers," His smirk widened as he once again addressed the young boys before him, "I will choose who the lucky man will be,"

Gritting my teeth I tried to shake off the feeling I was being sold off like cattle. After a few seconds Taylor spoke again.

"I have decided that the lucky young man will be," His hand pointed towards a boy whose skin seemed white against his red hair.

His eyes were blue like the ocean, lucky I can keep my emotions in check, cause I had no doubt my mouth would have opened at that moment.

* * *

-------Red heads pov------

"I have decided that the lucky young man will be," the bat's finger pointed right at me, my mouth fell open instantly 'Me, Tala, would get to be with the hottest lad on earth for…well I don't know for how long but it was still cool.'

"Well Mr Ivanov you're the lucky man, come up here and start getting Mr Hiwatari settled in." I couldn't help but allow a smile to grace my lips as I walked towards the stage; death glares followed me all the way.

Before I knew it I stood in front of Kai his eyes entrancing me, gulping I opened my mouth to speak, "Hello my name is Tala Ivanov and it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

…………………..TBC

well wot you lot think plzzzzzzzz rxr I want at the least 3 reviews for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad I got better result from you lot from 2nd chapter hopefully ill get the same result**

**Chapter 3:confusion**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

--------->Last time -----------

* * *

_-------Red heads pov------_

"_I have decided that the lucky young man will be," the bat's finger pointed right at me, my mouth fell open instantly 'Me, Tala, would get to be with the hottest lad on earth for…well I don't know for how long but it was still cool.'_

"_Well Mr Ivanov you're the lucky man, come up here and start getting Mr Hiwatari settled in." I couldn't help but allow a smile to grace my lips as I walked towards the stage; death glares followed me all the way._

_Before I knew it I stood in front of Kai his eyes entrancing me, gulping I opened my mouth to speak, "Hello my name is Tala Ivanov and it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_

---Now (Kai's pov)----

I held out my hand for him to shake, a smile graced his features as he took it before raising it to his red lips. Once again I could feel my cheeks burning, once he let my hand go I snatched it back as my eyes shot away.

Gritting my teeth together I tried getting control over my many emotions. Taylor had begun talking again but I allowed it to wash over me as confusion tormented my mind.

What was wrong with me?

"Kai? Would you like to follow me?" Before realising who had spoken my eyes flickered up, I came face to face with a pair of icy blue orbs, my heart seemed to skip a beat.

* * *

---Tala's pov---

Taking my lips from his soft, and it was like a newborn, hand I looked at his face when he suddenly snatched away his hand as though scared, he broke the eye contact.

Frowning I continued to look at him confusion danced in his eyes. "Well you may now carry on with your breakfast, lessons start in 5 minutes!"

Nodding I walked up closer to the angel, he didn't seem to notice me closing the gap between us. "Kai? Would you like to follow me?" His crimson eyes snapped to mine; he slowly moved his head in a nodding gesture.

Smiling I gripped his wrist before turning and heading back over to my table. My head was in the clouds, I had the hottest lad in this school right next to me, and I had kissed his hand, which I was also now holding. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

--Normal pov--

Tala walked up to his friends who were all looking past him and stared at the teen he was escorting. Many of their mouths hung open.

"Guys! GUYS!" Slowly, Very slowly and reductively the three teens moved their eyes from a confused sexy teen to the old, fuming friend.

"I would like you to meet Kai Hiwatari." Tala watched is friends suspiciously. A purple headed teen stood holding out his hand to Kai, "It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Bryan"

Taking it Kai nodded as a shy smile graced his lips, "The little dude is Ian," Smiling at the 'little dude' as Bryan called him Kai's eyes turned to the tall blonde boy, "That's Spencer," Smiling again Kai asked " Are you all in my year?"

Kai watched as the four teens stared at him their eyes clouded. Shaking his head Kai sat down in one of the empty chairs. His action brought the others back as Bryan and Tala resumed their seats.

"Well me and Bryan are in your year," Tala picked up a slice of toast as he continued, "But Ian's a year younger and Spencer he's a year older,"

"O," Also taking a slice of toast Kai allowed his eyes to drift round the hall, which was buzzing from all the students chatter.

"So Kai did you come from a boarding school?" Kai turned to Spencer before replying.

"No, I used to go to a public school…"

"What with girls?" Ian's eyes widened as Kai chuckled, "Yes with girls."

"So this will be very different for you I mean staying at school and not seeing your parents?" Nodding Kai placed his slice on the plate before him as his mind drifted to his parents

* * *

**...TBC**

**so wat ya think? plz rxr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Angel

* * *

**

Tala couldn't help it; he was so god damn hot how was he not meant to stare? It wasn't like Kai minded; the bluenette beauty was sat next to Tala in Maths gazing out the window. A look of longing in his eyes.

Tala's eyes then moved from Kai's face down to his exposed neck, mental images formed into Tala's mind. How he'd love to mark him. Again his eyes moved down Kai's body.

Thankfully Kai had removed his school blazer leaving him with his white top which clung to his body showing off his figure perfectly.

Tala was suddenly aware of how hard his **friend** had become. Gulping he tried to divert his eyes, but no success.

'Fucking Hell Kai why do you have to be so damn sexy?'

As though he had heard him Kai slowly turned his head from the window and looked straight into Tala's orbs. His eyes widening and a blush forming Tala smiled hoping Kai didn't think he was staring.

After a few seconds Kai smiled back before looking at the board with a sigh. Tala also turned to the board where Mrs Tate was stood droning on about something or another. The rest of the lesson Tala tried to think up of very horrid images, (**lets just say Mr Taylor in a cat suit was one**) this helped his little problem disappear. For now.

When the bell rang Tala hurriedly packed his stuff away and turned to Kai who also was packing up.

"So enjoy your first lesson at Benkelman Abbey?"

Shrugging Kai slung his bag over his shoulder facing Tala.

"I see…well P.E's next." Tala was surprised to see Kai pale slightly.

"Kai you ok?"

"I'm fine…well…I…I don't have a kit." Confused by Kai's behaviour Tala shrugged it off.

"Boris will give you some."

Walking down the corridor Kai replied, "Whose Boris?"

"The p.e teacher."

Nodding Kai's arm was suddenly yanked back causing him to fall, luckily someone caught him.

"Hey there sexy, watch how you go you don't wanna ruin ya beautiful face now do ya?"

Kai blushed as he looked up at his saviour; the boy was a head taller than him with wild red hair and like Tala amazing blue eyes. He had an athletic figure which was shown off by his tight uniform. He grinned down at Kai who stared back astonished at the boy's beauty.

"Kai! Are you alright?" Turning to Tala Kai nodded pushing himself up by pushing on the lads chest who was surrounded by at least 5 other boys who looked Kai's body over.

"So you're the new boy? People are talking about your beauty, I'm Brooklyn," extending his hand out to Kai he winked cheekily.

Looking down at it cautiously Kai gracefully lifted his hand before shaking it, "It's nice to meet you Brooklyn,"

To say Tala was fuming would be an underestimate. He had seen Brooklyn grab Kai's arm, seen how he acted like he had seen Kai fall without knowing why and he had also seen his lust filled eyes.

And poor Kai didn't know any of this. And when Brooklyn had winked at Kai that was the icing underneath the cherry of him actually touching Kai.

"Kai we better get to the gym we'll be late," Tala glared at the group in front of him, they were a year above him but he was sure that he could take either one of them.

"Well it was nice meeting you Kai, hopefully we'll see each other again," Nodding Kai turned from the group walking hurriedly down the corridor Tala at his side.

"Now that boys, is an angel." Brooklyn smirked at his friends adding, "And this angel is mine."

* * *

**...TBC**

**Bet you wasn't expecting Brooklyn to emerge was you? **

**hope you enjoyed it**

**rxr please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm very very happy people are actually starting to review this story I was on the edge of abandoning it. Please enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Undressing**

Storming into the changing rooms Tala slammed down his school bag onto the bench. He was still fuming over _Brooklyn _who did he think he was? Now thanks to that idiot Kai was thinking up unthinkable things. Punching the wall behind the bench Tala clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Wow tiger! What's up?" Spinning round Tala glared at Bryan, he so wasn't in the mood for his stupid remarks.

"Nothing!"

"Yeah sure, so where's Kai?" Tala's eyes glanced to the door that leads to Boris's office before blowing a bit of his hair out of his face.

* * *

**-----Kai's pov------**

Walking down the corridor Kai's face was still red from his embarrassing experience, why had he once again lost himself? Why wasn't he able to control his feelings? He was able to keep up his big hard-don't-mess-with-me act around everyone else but Tala and this Brooklyn…they did something to him.

Glancing at Tala Kai sighed, he had seen Tala glaring murderously at Brooklyn, he had heard the hatred in his voice, and did Tala hate him? He sure hoped he didn't. Gulping Kai dared another glance; Tala was still frowning obviously having an inner argument with himself.

"Tala…do you hate me?" Wincing at the weakness in his voice Kai waited.

"No! How could you think I would hate you?"

Looking to the side of him Kai stopped; turning behind him Kai hadn't notice Tala stopping. Doubling back Kai took a deep breathe. 'Come on Kai you never get nervous, it's just Tala anyways. You've only just met him!'

"Well you seemed angry that I talked to Brooklyn," Kai noted that anger flashed in Tala's eyes, "And I was wondering if it upset you enough not to like me…I mean was you angry at me?"

Kai watched as Tala's mouth hung open, damn he had done it again gone and put his foot in it 'Well done Kai'

"How...why would I hate you? I can't stop you talking to people. And to answer your question, no I wasn't angry at you I was angry at Brooklyn."

Sighing from relief Kai smiled earning one back from Tala, "Good, I didn't want to loose your friendship, but at least we'd have made a world record, shortest friendship in history."

Laughing they began to make their way to the gym.

Outside Boris's office Kai noted Tala was still angry and decided to go in alone. Knocking on the door and entering Kai was surprised to see so many trophies covering the walls.

"Hello there, I'm guessing you're Mr Hiwatari?"

Snapping his eyes to the desk Kai nodded at the purple-haired man. 'Great not only am I in a school filled with disgusting lads that want to touch me up but now I have teachers that have no fashion sense at all, come on PURPLE HAIR!'

"Great, here's your uniform. You have 5 minutes to change."

Nodding again Kai turned and left the office, needless to say Boris's roaming eyes hadn't gone unnoticed.

* * *

**-----In the changing rooms (normal pov)------**

Bryan sat watching his best friend as he folded his clothes; Tala's knuckles on his left hand were already bruising.

"You're getting worked up over nothing Tala, I'm sure he would choose you over Brooklyn any day. Especially once he hears about his reputation."

"Whose reputation?" Both teens looked to their left surprised to see Kai carrying a bundle of clothes wearing a confused expression.

"It's nothing. Get your kit ok?" Tala smiled at Kai who nodded adding,

"I thought you said Boris was ok,"

"He is once you get to know him,"

"He's…"Glancing round Kai lowered his voice, "He's a fucking pervert. I swear to god he was checking me out just now."

Glancing at each other Tala and Bryan both raised their eyebrows in unison. This made Kai laugh, snapping out their trance both of their mouths fell open as they watched Kai undo the last button on his top before slowly, too slowly for them, it pulling off.

Tala gulped his little **friend** was once again making an appearance. Unable to take his eyes away Tala continued to admire Kai's toned chest. That's when he noticed a purple bruise disappearing under Kai's trousers on his hip.

Frowning Tala turned to Bryan, who at this point was drooling, his eyes then looked around the changing room. Again his anger flared. Every single boy in that room was staring at HIS Kai.

Growling in anger Tala looked back to Kai, his frustration vanishing. Kai had put on the black tank top (this hid the exposed bit of the bruise kk?) and was slowly pulling down his trousers. Flashing his boxers which Tala was sure was silk.

Kai's whole body was well toned and all of it was beautiful like an angel. Not a cut scarred it neither a single bruise, that's when Tala's mind reversed. That bruise! Blinking Tala was disappointed that Kai was now a gusting the black shorts, still oblivious to the attention he was attracting.

He also realised Kai had hidden the bruise. Was that why Kai got a bit weird when he mentioned P.E.? Shrugging it off for later Tala stood as Boris appeared.

"Right boys today we are going to complete the 1500metres," Moans erupted making Boris smile, "I know, I know but let's get it over with shall we? You know the rules, no stopping or walking other whys I do not record your results and you have to complete it again till you do not stop."

Turning Boris led the way out onto the track, Kai walked between Tala and Bryan who seemed to keep looking him up and down a lot.

But at a bonus Tala seemed to be in a better mood.

"So any good at running Kai?"

"I've been told I am, you two?"

"Me, I'm the best…well after Tala that is." Bryan smiled cheekily flashing his teeth.

Shaking his head Tala brushed a hair out of his face before grabbing Kai and dragging him to the front of the crowd.

"It seems to me that we have some spectators," Boris was looking over at the seats at the edge of the track. Also looking Kai was surprised to hear Tala growl, frowning Kai tried to make out the 6 boys.

After a few seconds Kai's eyes widened, wild red hair and amazing blue eyes, Brooklyn! Turning to Boris Kai willed his blush away praying Tala didn't notice.

"Ready, set………GO!"

And off they went. Tala ran straight in front with Kai and Bryan at his heels. The rest of the group soon fell so behind they no longer were a fret. Noticing this Kai picked up speed. Soon he was running beside Tala.

2nd lap and Bryan had now stopped being a fret as he fell behind. Every now and then Kai and Tala would swap their lead.

3rd lap and kai could hear Tala's breathing become raspy, and vise versa.

4th and final lap, the last 100metres were coming up, Kai and Tala once again where running side by side.

"I'm going to beat you Hiwatari," Tala panted earning a smirk from the teen.

"Not if I beat you first," Summing all his strength Kai broke into a sprint. His eyes fixed on the finishing line. Passing it Kai listened for his time.

"Hiwatari, Ivanov 3 minutes 15 seconds. Well done,"

Breathing heavily Kai collapsed to the grass, closing his eyes he laid on his back, he had drawn. He could hear footsteps approach him. Smiling he said,

"Guess you didn't beat me, great race," Waiting for a reply Kai heard none. Confused he opened his eyes.

Tala wasn't the one standing over him, Brooklyn was.

* * *

**...TBC**

**well Who do you think ai should fancy?**

**plz rxr n tell what you think thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok never thought I would do this upd8 the same story twice in one day and in a couple of hours. O well you seem to be enjoying it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Again**

Brooklyn looked down at Kai smiling, 'That a perfect position you have chosen Kai,'

Crouching down Brooklyn watched as Kai sat up his face expressionless.

"You're good at running and that, if I might say, is one impressive time." Brooklyn continued to smile; he noticed a blush forming on Kai's face.

"Thank you, is there anything I can help you with…Brooklyn?"

God how his name sounded so right coming from Kai's lips. Directing his eyes away Brooklyn lifted a hand making Kai tense.

"Here, have some." Shaking the bottle of water Brooklyn watched the younger teen cautiously accept. Brooklyn found it amazing to watch Kai drink, his eyes once again moved on their own to Kai's very exposed neck.

When he had finished Brooklyn had to control himself as Kai licked the excess water from his lips.

"Thanks I needed that," Nodding Brooklyn took the bottle back.

"You're so beautiful," Brooklyn's smiled widened as Kai blushed.

"I was wondering if this weekend you'd be nice enough to except my invitation for a meal."

Kai's eyes widened before glancing over at Tala who was at that moment in a deep conversation with Boris. 'Should I? Or would Tala be angry with me?'

"I can't, I'm sorry," Standing Kai wasn't surprised when Brooklyn followed. "Hope you have a good day Brooklyn and once a gain I'm sorry,"

Turning away Kai was suddenly pulled back, it took all his might not to squeal like a stupid school girl _(this bit pained me to right)_ Looking up Kai stared at Brooklyn's face from his chest. Brooklyn stared back.

Leaning down Brooklyn whispered into Kai's ear, "Is it because of Tala?"

Frowning Kai replied, "It's none of your business," Pushing away Kai was once again yanked back.

"Hear this Kai I want you and boy George I'm going to have you," Leaning forward Brooklyn kissed Kai's cheek before turning and strolling back to his friends.

Breathing heavily Kai's emotions battled inside of him. He was angry, happy, shocked and disgusted. Each one of them fought to be shone but for some reason only a single tear rolled down Kai's left cheek.

Wiping it away Kai wrapped his arms around him, why had it suddenly turned chilly? Turning he made his way to Tala who had just been accompanied by Bryan.

"I…c…can't believe…I got…6 minutes…" Tala smiled as his friend regained his breathing.

Standing next to Tala Kai prayed that his face was expressionless. "Hey Kai what you get?"

Looking at his friend Kai tried to keep his voice even, "3 minutes 15. Same as you."

"Damn and here I was thinking I beat you," Laughing Tala put an arm around Kai.

"O well I'll just have to beat you in the 800,"

Smiling Kai willed his body not to fling it's self onto Tala's and demand a hug. But all the same this one handed hug warmed Kai's body still.

"You're not cold are you Kai?" Shaking his head Kai removed his arms.

"What we got next?" Bryan, not noticing the sudden change in subject, replied.

"History, and our teacher's so old he's lived through most of it," Laughing at his own joke Bryan walked off to a boy who had just finished.

"Kai? You sure you're ok?"

Nodding Kai walked over to Bryan keeping his eyes diverted from the seats.

* * *

**--------Tala-------**

I watched him go, he seemed worried. But why? Looking over at the seats I saw Brooklyn sat there a smug look on his face, his eyes on Kai. Clenching my teeth it took all my will power not to go smack him one.

Instead I walked up to Kai and joined in the conversation. While we waited for the rest to finish I notice how tense Kai was being. He made sure to keep a distance between him and Boris and kept his back away from the seats at all times.

Frowning I chewed my gum thinking as Bryan walked over, "Alright Tala?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you get bored of this? Waiting for the fat lot to finish even though they aren't getting an result coz they walked most of it."

Shrugging Tala continued to think about Kai.

"What's going on inside that big head of yours?"

"My head is not big mister, and I'm worried about Kai. Didn't you notice anything weird about his behaviour earlier?"

"Nope,"

Sighing I shook my head has Boris instructed us back to the changing rooms.

* * *

**----Kai----**

Looking at the ground Kai walked behind the mass of tired boys, he knew Brooklyn was watching him it was like someone was piercing him.

Inside Kai sat on the bench as other changed around him. Resting his head in his hands he sighed.

'I can't let this happen again'

"Hiwatari can I have a word?" Looking up Kai's body once again tensed at the sight of the P.E. teacher.

"I…I have another lesson and I don't know where…"

"What does he have?" Boris looked over at Tala who had paused in his action to pull his top on.

"History sir, with Mr Wataria" (sorry had to change Voltaire's last name)

Nodding Boris smiled down at Kai, "Do not worry I'll escort you there my self after we have our little chat. Mr Wataria will not mind you being late I'll explain everything to him. Come."

Nodding his head to his office Boris waited as Kai slowly rose, glancing nervously at Tala. Who at this point was confused.

Inside the office Boris pointed to the chair opposite where he would sit.

"One minute please Kai,"

Opening his door Boris began shouting for them to hurry up as the bell suddenly rang. Sitting down Kai sat straight hoping to hide his body's tenseness.

After a few minutes Boris returned.

"I'm sorry about that," Kai didn't look round but swore he heard a small click. "Now down to business,"

Kai waited as silence followed Boris's words; opening his mouth to question the teacher Kai's chair was suddenly spun round so he faced the purple-haired man. Biting his lip to stop him from screaming Kai concentrated on his breathing.

"You're a very, very beautiful man Kai," Boris raised a hand and cupped Kai cheek stroking it with his thumb. His face emotionless Kai stared straight at his teacher while his emotions once again fought inside of him.

"I'm sure that you'll have a lot of the students here dreaming about you tonight," Biting harder on his lip Kai kept his emotions in check, just.

"But they do not deserver you, you are an angel sent from god." Kai watched as Boris's face inched closer with each word, it wasn't long till Kai could feel his breath on his face.

Gulping Kai closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall. "Do not fight me Kai and I shall not hurt you,"

'No please not again. Please!'

Suddenly forcefully lips pressed against his as a tongue licked his lower lip demanding entrance.

Feeling weak Kai pushed against the older mans chest, sending him backwards Kai quickly rose from his chair and ran for the door. Reaching it he pulled at the handle. Locked.

'No! Open! Please open!' A laugh came from behind him making Kai's body freeze.

"Why are you fighting? You know how it works, I've seen your file dearest Kai,"

A hand grabbed Kai's arm pushing up against the nearest wall, finding it hard to breath Kai allowed his tears to fall.

"You look so much more beautiful when you cry," Boris kissed Kai's cheeks as his tears continued to fall. Closing his eyes Kai prayed for it all to stop.

Once again lips were pushed against his and once again they demanded entrance. Feeling nauseous Kai kept his lips shut. Suddenly a hand crept up his top making him gasp. Without hesitation Boris took advantage of Kai opening his mouth.

'Please God end it please!'

* * *

**-----With Tala -----**

Tala sat in his normal seat listening to Voltaire talk about the second war and the Holocaust. Tala's mind kept wondering, for a small chat Boris had kept Kai for half of this lesson already. Where were they?

Growing worried Tala was just about to raise his hand when there was a knock at the door and Kai walked in with Boris. Sighing with relief Tala noticed how pale Kai was.

"I'm sorry sir but I was having a _chat _with Mr Hiwatari." With that Boris left and Voltaire looked at Kai.

"Well, where shall we sit you?"

Tala frowned Kai wasn't looking at anyone he was looking at the ground. That's when Tala noticed the redness about Kai's eyes.

"Sir Can he sit next to me please sir?" Voltaire nodded at Tala and Kai made his way to his seat.

When Voltaire began talking again Tala whispered to Kai, "What did Boris want?"

"H…he…just…c…congratulated me…o my…time."

"Why's it taken this long?" Tala was surprised to see Kai close his eyes.

"Can…you just drop it please Tala?"

Sighing Tala continued to watch Kai all lesson. 'What's going on?'

* * *

**-------That night------**

Lying in his bed Kai continued to sob as he curled up in a ball. He lay in his boxers and his hair was still wet from his shower. His face and chest burned red from the ferocious scrubbing he did.

'Why my? What did I ever do to dissever this? Why are you punishing me?'

* * *

**...TBC**

**well did you like it? you betta have seeing how so many of ya wanted me to update lol**

**plz rxr this chappy poor poor Kai sniff plz rxr**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Morning after**

A knocking made Kai begin to stir, groaning he sat up rubbing his eyes. His room was completely black, squinting he looked at the clock beside his bed, 3:30 AM!

Frowning he climbed out of bed as the knocking started again, "Kai wake up you'll be late for morning P.E.!"

His eyes widening Kai dashed round the room picking up a black jumper, his razor and the used tissues.

"Hang on I'll…erm…be a minute,"

"Kai! Just open up it's not like I haven't seen others in pyjamas before!"

"I'm not in pyjamas Tala! I'm not wearing anything!"

Silence, Kai felt a knot grow in his stomach. He hated lying. But it wasn't a complete lie he wasn't wearing pj's he was in his boxers.

Stuffing the razor under his pillow and chucking the tissues in the bin Kai began pulling on the jumper as he made his way to the door. Checking it hid his hip and wrists Kai pulled the handle.

Tala smiled at his friend already in his kit.

"Morning Kai, sleep well?" Walking in Tala didn't notice how pale Kai was.

"Morning, Yeah beds really comfy," Closing the door Kai smiled back at his friend.

'God Kai how is it you look even hotter half asleep than you do awake?' Shaking his head mentally Tala sat at the desk.

"I'll wait while you get ready," Raising his eyebrow Kai asked

"ready for…?"

"Morning P.E. wasn't you told?"

Realisation hitting him Kai nodded, "Sorry just forgot,"

Picking up his kit and running into the en-suite Kai shut the door.

'Ok Kai calm down, Just get ready and…what am I saying? How am I gonna hide these!'

Looking down at his wrist Kai frowned, deep gashes covered them. It had been 3 years since he last had to do this.

Walking back out Kai opened a drawer pulling two things out.

"What you doing?"

"Getting some sweat bands,"

"O,"

Back in the bathroom Kai looked at himself in his stupid P.E. kit with his stupid black sweat bands. He was pale, paler than normal. His eyes were red Kai was surprised Tala hadn't noticed then.

Running the water Kai splashed his face a couple of times. Once dry again Kai checked, the redness had gone. Smiling Kai knew it was acting time again.

Walking down the corridor Kai couldn't help but keep a gusting his bands.

"If their irritating take them off," Kai's eyes widened at the idea making him shake his head furiously.

"Ok ok it was only an idea," Tala frowned; he knew there was something wrong with Kai. He seemed too distant for Kai.

"Who's taking us? B…Boris?"

"Yeah, he's the only P.E. teacher in this school, so we are also doing it with the rest of the year groups" Tala kept his frown from his face, he hadn't missed the stutter or the panic look Kai had for a few seconds. Unable to take any more Tala blurted,

"What's happened Kai?"

Kai felt his heart stop, what would he do? He couldn't tell Tala about Boris, his mind racing Kai replied,

"It's nothing, I just have a feeling everyone will stare at me…l…like yesterday's class,"

Shrugging Tala sighed, "if you're sure that's all it is…"

"Positive, I would have told you other whys," Laughing Kai nudged Tala in the side praying secretly that was the last of this conversation.

* * *

**-------Brooklyn-------**

He stood, surrounded by his friends and admirers, his eyes scanning the heads of the student body. "Where is he?"

Frustrated Brooklyn glared at his best friend Garland.

"I don't know, maybe he woke up late. He's new he won't be used to waking up this early, bet he's still tired,"

Smirking Brooklyn nodded suddenly he spotted him, his crimson eyes standing out from the crowd. Brooklyn was pleased to see him yawn showing his weak state.

Pushing past everyone Brooklyn kept his eyes on his angel. Garland and the rest followed.

"Don't worry Kai you'll get used to the early mornings,"

"I'm not sure I will," Yawning again Kai closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around his waist, his body tensed. Snapping open his eyes he stopped himself from panicking. Hot breath brushed past his ear.

"Morning sexy, hope you had some slept seeing how you where in mine all night," His body relaxing slightly Kai sneered at the chat up line.

"What do you want?" Kai was pleased at how calm and even his voice was considering his fighting emotions.

"You know what I want, I want you." The grip round his stomach tightened making Kai tense again.

"Leave him alone Brooklyn," Kai's eyes darted to Tala who looked murderous suddenly. Bryan, Spencer and Ian stood beside their friend fists raised.

"And why would I do that?" Brooklyn then planted a single kiss on Kai's neck, feeling sick and nauseous again Kai tried to push away. Allowing Kai to get away Brooklyn smiled.

"I will get you Kai," Turning Brooklyn continued to smile. Praying tears wouldn't fall Kai stared at the ground.

"Bastard!" Kai's eyes shot up just as Tala's fist came in contact with Brooklyn's head.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Boys all around Kai chanted.

Unable to watch the two red-heads scrap Kai rushed forward blocking them from each other.

"Stop it! Please!" With a hand on each of their chests Kai glared at them both.

"But Kai he just…"

"I know what he did!" Brooklyn smirked at Tala as he glared back. Sighing in frustration Kai lowered his hands.

"Just stop fighting; I don't want anyone fighting because of me I don't want someone getting hurt either. So from now on I don't want to see you two fighting got it?"

Neither boy said anything.

"Am I understood?" Slowly Tala and Brooklyn nodded, "Good now…erm…shake hands."

The crowd was silent as Kai step from between the red heads. Reluctantly both raised their hand and quickly shook before parting.

"Good,"

"Well good morning students, are you ready for your morning lesson?" once again Kai's body tensed as his blood ran cold.

'Just don't look at him or go near him and you'll be fine,'

A mutter of yes's echoed through the room, "Excellent outside now!"

There was a sudden push as the boy made their way outside. Grabbing Kai's wrist Tala dragged him outside not seeing the pain in Kai's eyes from the pressure he caused.

Outside Boris ordered them to run around the track 10 times each. Making his way over Kai had to pass Boris, keeping his head down Kai carried on. Suddenly Kai felt hot air on the back of his neck.

"Don't tell anyone Kai, and I can't wait for later,"

His skin crawling Kai rushed forward hoping tears wouldn't fall.

* * *

...TBC

hope ya enjoying this fic

rxr plz plz plz thnk you


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: memories

* * *

**

_A young boy no older than 10 years lay on the damp grass, laughter dancing in his crimson eyes as his two-toned hair blew in the wind. Around him sat four more boys, his friends, all around his age. _

"_I so can't wait for school, first day in the older school." A brunette with glasses grinned._

"_Gees Kenny, its only school. We have to get up earlier as well," The bluenette paled at the thought. _

_Laughing a boy with long raven hair spoke, "Well that's enough to put you and Max off school for life aye Tyson?"_

_The boy known as Tyson stuck out his tongue with a smile as a blonde giggled._

"_Well you'll not be happy Ray,"_

_All eyes turned to the two-toned child, "Why's that Kai?"_

"_Two reasons, all the girls will be older than you," Ray blushed slightly, "And secondly we'll get so much homework you won't have time to date at night."_

_All fell about laughing except from Kenny, "Well I think it'll be fun."_

"_You would," Tyson grinned._

_The boys stayed on the hill talking and laughing all excited for the first day.

* * *

_

"Kai!" A pair of fingers snapping in front of his face was enough to catch Kai's attention.

"Huh?" Turning to Tala Kai frowned.

"You ok? You kinda zoned out on me there," Tala's eyes held worry making Kai shake his head defensively.

"Nothing's wrong Tala, I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"It's nothing ok, just drop it." Kai noticed he had said that sentence slightly louder than he had intended it to have been.

"No I won't!" Tala glared at Kai, a warm breeze passed them. At that moment the two boys were sat upon the grass on the schools grounds. Lunch had just begun.

Spencer, Bryan and Ian looked at each other eyebrows raised.

"You've been acting strange for the passed week Kai! You keep zoning out on us! On me! You tense up at the slightest contact!" Tala paused for breathe his voice echoing in the grounds making others look.

Glaring back Kai could feel their eyes on him. Narrowing his eyes Kai jumped to his feet.

Following Tala continued, "There's something obviously wrong Kai, why won't you just tell me? We're meant to be friends but you keep everything locked up! I'm sure you told your BEST FRIEND Ray everything before you came here!"

* * *

_A small boy with two-toned hair sat at the edge of his bed, his small body shaking as he silently sobbed. Behind laid a half filled suitcase._

_Another boy with long raven hair sat next to his best friend, placing an arm around the trembling body he noticed how it tensed at the contact._

"_Kai?...What's going on? Why are you leaving?" The raven-haired boy watched silently as his friend opened his eyes._

"_I…I can't stay h…here. N…not with h…him." Hiccupping Kai glanced at his friend, "I'm s…so so…sorry Ray. I tried t…to ignore it b…but I couldn't. S…so I tried to end it."_

_Kai rolled up his left sleeve revealing a neatly bandaged wrist. Frowning Ray didn't understand as Kai began unwrapping it._

_As the bandage fell to the floor ray gasped, his best friends arm was covered in deep scars. Looking back into the crimson eyes Ray was more shocked at the pain they held as tears fell._

"_Kai, I don't understand. Why would you do this?" Kai hiccupped again before answering._

"_Because o…of what he did,"

* * *

_

Kai clenched his fists now glaring at the ground. How much he missed Ray, since he had been here he hadn't even written to him. Glancing up at Tala Kai bit his lip, he was right. He didn't tell him anything.

"I…I'm sorry" Turning Kai ran. He ran from Tala, a person who cared, he ran from his eyes, full of sorrow and worry, he ran, so he wouldn't have to face the truth.

He could hear them shouting for him to come back. He wasn't surprised that Tala ran after him, mentally smiling he was so much like Ray.

Turning a corner Kai skidded to a Holt before opening the door and running into the room. Shutting the door Kai pressed himself against it listening for Tala to pass.

Once the footsteps faded Kai collapsed to the floor breathing hard. Calming down Kai looked at his surrounds, guilt tugging at his heart.

Suddenly Kai's eyes went wide. He was in a class room.

* * *

_An 11 year old Kai sat at the back of the room passing a note to Ray, a grin on his face._

_Reaching over Kai was stopped._

"_Mr Hiwatari what do you think you are doing?" Glancing at the front Kai winced. Mr Gideon glared at him, his eyes shining. _

"_Nothing sir!" Reseating himself Kai stuffed the note in his pocket. _

"_Likely story lad, wait after the lesson," frowning Kai glared at his teachers back, 'typical last lesson as well' _

_Glancing at Ray Kai wasn't surprised to see his best friend also glaring at the teacher. With his eyes able to go like slits Ray expressed his anger well._

_Smiling Kai returned to the front praying the detention wasn't long._

_The bell rang symbolising the end of the day, "Go on off with you lot,"_

_As the class filed out Ray shot Kai a sympathy look mouthing, 'My house at five' Nodding Kai watched him go. _

_Once the last student left Kai returned to look at the front again waiting his punishment._

_What would it be? Lines? Write an apology letter? _

_Slowly Mr Gideon got up an went towards the door, frowning slightly Kai watched as he locked it before walking round and shutting the blinds,_

"_Don't want to be disturbed do we?" Smirking Mr Gideon's eyes held something that made Kai's frown deepen._

'_Be disturbed?'_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**hope ya enjoy it rxr please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Mistaking**

"_Don't want to be disturbed do we?" Smirking Mr Gideon's eyes held something that made Kai's frown deepen._

'_Be disturbed?'_

_Kai watched his teacher move round the room, rechecking there was no way for them to be 'disturbed'._

_Now happy Mr Gideon turned back to Kai. His smirk making the young boy's hairs on his neck stand up, reasons unknown to the small boy._

"_Now, it's time for your punishment Mr Hiwatari," Motioning for Kai to come to him Gideon's eyes shone._

_Reluctantly Kai rose slowly. Walking towards his teacher he stopped just out of arms reach._

"_What am I doing sir?"_

"_Lay down on my desk Kai," Kai raised an eyebrow at the order. _

"_Sir?" He couldn't have heard right could he?_

"_Lay on my desk, now!" Nodding Kai did as he was told. Not taking his eyes off Gideon Kai lay down on the cool wooden desk._

_That's when Gideon climbed on top of him. His body tensing Kai didn't like his teachers new punishment. _

_Then Kai felt something hard press against his leg, looking down Kai was surprised to see a lump on his teachers groin. _

_Looking back at his teacher fearfully Kai began, "S…sir wh…?"_

_Suddenly Gideon brought down his lips onto Kai's untouched ones, silencing the boy. Gasping in shock Kai was mildly aware of the tongue that darted into his parted lips._

_His mind numbing Kai couldn't understand, you didn't kiss your teacher. Heck he hardly kissed his mother nowadays. _

_Something told Kai what was happening wasn't right. A tugging on his school top brought him back._

_Gideon had managed to remove Kai's blazer and was now working on the rest of his clothing._

_Panicking Kai tried to push his teacher off, "Sir! Please! Get off me!"_

_Pressing against the mans chest Kai screamed, "Let me go!"_

_Suddenly Kai's hands were held captive above his head; Gideon held his small wrists with one hand immobiling the boy. _

"_You're so beautiful Kai," Gideon breathed the words onto Kai's face, "Beauty that I was unable to touch, feel. Until now. You shall not defy me!"_

_With his other hand Gideon removed Kai's shirt and trousers. His body shivering at the cold Kai held back the tears forming in his eyes._

_All he had done was pass a note to Ray._

Blinking Kai wrapped his arms round his shivering body. He felt dirty again. The trail of lust filled kisses, still fresh in the teens mind, still felt fresh upon his ivory skin.

Shaking his head try to clear his mind. Why was he suddenly getting all these memories?

Standing up Kai rushed out the room, praying his past would stay there.

Running down the corridor again Kai couldn't stop the salty tears forming in his eyes as imposed touches of his old teacher danced over his skin.

Closing his eyes Kai bite his lip still running into darkness.

Suddenly Kai fell backwards slamming into the ground. Opening his eyes and peering through his watery gaze Kai could make out red hair. Tala?

Warmth and security hit Kai. Allowing the tears to fall Kai jumped up before embracing the other.

Silently sobbing Kai's security increased as the red haired teen wrapped his arms round him.

"I…I'm s…so…sorry Tala…I…did…didn't mean to…make you…an…angry," Clinging to the teen Kai sobbed.

"Kai, it's me Brooklyn." Kai tensed slightly 'Brooklyn? But he looked like Tala' "Tala's in the other side of the school. What's wrong? Has Tala done something? Has something happened?"

Shaking his head Kai began to feel dizzy. "Tala's done nothing…I…I shouted at him earlier."

Sniffling Kai's shivers calmed.

**--------------Brookyln----------**

To say Brooklyn had been surprised to walk literally into Kai was one thing but for Kai to willingly hug him, mistake him for Tala and cry in front of him were mind blowing.

His heart ached out to Kai. He seemed very distressed. Deciding not to push the matter Brooklyn just held the two-toned teen, rubbing his back comforting.

Kai's hair was so soft, and smelled of peaches. It just felt right them like this. It seemed like they where stood there for eternity. But that red-haired freak ruined it.

"Kai!" Kai broke away making Brooklyn feel cold. Glaring at the red-head Brooklyn folded his arms. 'Typical'

"Tala, I…I'm sorry," Kai bowed his head at the approaching teen.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Tala seemed not to hear his friend, "Because if you have I'll swear…"

"Hurt him! Why would I do that? I was comforting him!"

A frown played on the teen's features as he looked to his friend, "Kai? What…Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

Nodding Kai continued to look at the floor.

"Come on lets get you back to your room," Tala wrapped a comforting arm around Kai's shoulders before leading him away.

Glancing over his shoulder Kai mouthed a small 'Thank-you' making Brooklyn smile.

**------Normal------**

"Kai, I…I don't understand why you would go to him for comfort," Tala sat at Kai's desk a confused frown on his features. Kai, who was sat on the bed sighed.

"To be honest…I thought he was you." Kai blushed slightly

"Me! That's insulting that," Smiling Tala faked a shocked look, "How could you!"

Laughing Kai replied, "Well I was cry…(blush harder) and I could only make out red hair. And seeing how you both where the same uniform I normally go by hair colour and style."

"O," Tala frowned, "But seriously Kai why was you crying?"

Tensing Kai had been avoiding this question ever since they got back. "It's…well…I,"

Guilt hung in Kai's heart, 'I told Ray, why can't I tell Tala? Would he think me worthless? Weak?'

"Kai?"

"It was an old memory that came up,"

"O…What was it?" Tala knew he was pushing his luck but what was so bad it made Kai break down.

Kai's bangs covered his eyes as all his body tensed, worrying Tala opened his mouth to tell him to forget it, it wasn't his business but Kai beat him.

"I…was raped."

**...TBC**

**ooooooo well wot ya think?**

**plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz rxr thnx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Possesion**

Kai stared at the floor. Silence. 'Speak Tala. Say something.'

Biting his lip Kai forced himself to look up. Tala was staring at him, his ice-blue eyes wide, and his mouth slightly open. He looked dead, holding no expression.

Gripping onto the bed sheets Kai spoke, "Tala?"

Silence.

"Tala!" Tears forming Kai couldn't help but shout, "Tala! Please!"

Silence. Tears now rolling down his cheek Kai watched his friend, hurt filling his heart.

Seconds past.

"Kai? I…I'm…who…? When…? Why?" Tala stood up his eyes glistening. "Who would do such a thing?"

"M…my teacher…Mr Gideon. He first started a few weeks into the first term of secondary school…"

"You were only eleven!" Anger expressed itself clearly in Tala's voice.

"Actually I was ten; my parents enrolled me a year early."

"The fucking sick bastard!" There was a bang followed by a cracking sound.

Kai jumped to his feet, Tala had punched the wall. Kai lifted his friends hand; blood oozed from Tala's knuckles. And the way his hand was held Kai could tell the knuckles were broke.

"We better get you to the first aid room Tal…"

"I'll be alright. Was he caught?"

"Huh?" Kai couldn't take his eyes from his friend's fist. His fault.

"Was the sick bastard caught?" Kai nodded slowly.

"And?"

"He got a 15 year jail sentence." Tala growled making Kai looked up.

"He should have gotten the death sentence." Breathing heavily Tala asked, "H…how long…?"

Finish for him Kai spoke, "Did he torture me?"

Nodding Tala watched his friend, "Two years,"

**----Brooklyn----**

Walking to lessons Brooklyn couldn't help but smile. He had help Kai, and he might add, by Kai's own will.

Walking passed the medical room Brooklyn couldn't help but glance in. Ivanov? What was he doing in there?

Taking another look Brooklyn was more surprised to see Kai. What's happened?

His eyes widening 'Did Tala over react after seeing me and Kai hugging?'

Scanning the room and seeing no nurse or other students Brooklyn walked in.

Tala glared at him while Kai showed no expression. Looking Kai over Brooklyn saw no injury.

Looking Tala over Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at the bloody fist.

"How you do that then? Loose temper again?" Smirking Brooklyn watched Tala frown.

"None of your business. Now get lost!"

Raising his hands defensively Brooklyn continued, "You know you have a short temper Tala. I remember last year you punched your friend…Brit? Brad...Bott?"

"Bryan," Kai stopped his smile.

"O yeah that's it Bryan. I remember you punching him because he laughed at something."

Kai glanced a look at Tala who had blushed. "Yeah well I didn't hit anyone this time."

Brooklyn winked at Kai ignoring Tala. "So Angel what are you doing down here?"

Blushing slightly Kai muttered, "I'm with Tala,"

"Ok so…you going to tell me how the baboon hurt himself?" Smiling sweetly Brooklyn waited.

"He…"

"Ok what's the problem here?" All three students turned to see a woman in her 40's wearing a white nurse's coat and a sweet smile.

"O dear that's seem quite bad," Examining Tala's fist she added, "If you two are neither ill nor injured please leave now. You have lessons,"

Nodding Brooklyn walked out, soon followed by Kai.

Walking down the corridor side-by-side Brooklyn glanced Kai a look, "So…?"

"hn?"

"What you doing tomorrow?" Brooklyn smiled,

"Saturday…no idea you?"

"O…well you'd be able to come out with me then won't you?"

His eyes widening slightly Kai replied, "Well…I don't know what Ta…"

"Tala! What are you his possession?"

"NO!"

"Well you act like it. Getting his permission to come out with me, go on come out."

"But Tala and the guys…"

"There you go again,"

"Fine! I'll go out with you!"

...TBC

oooooo what ya think?

What do you think the pairin shuld b ?

BrooklynxKai or TalaxKai

your choice

plz rxr plzplzplzplzplz


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Plans**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Staring out the window Kai sighed, a bird sat on the branch opposite him singing. 'Why am I so stupid?'

Closing his eyes Kai sighed again, 'What's Tala going to say? How am I going to tell Tala? I suppose I could always not tell him like Brooklyn said…'

_**Flashback**_

"_Fine! I'll go out with you!"_

_Brooklyn smirked stopping in the corridor, stopping too Kai continued, "I am not Tala's possession I belong to no one got it?"_

_Nodding Brooklyn couldn't believe his luck. "So Angel how bout 9 o'clock underneath the sakura tree?"_

"_Underneath the sakura tree, got it" suddenly Brooklyn chuckled, "What's funny?" _

_Raising an eyebrow Kai stared at the older teen._

"_Well I was just thinking, 'What will Tala say?' or are you planning on not telling your best friend?"_

_His eyes widening realisation hit Kai, He had just accepted a date with Brooklyn, the Brooklyn who Tala despised. What would Tala say?_

_Paling slightly Kai replied, "I…I don't k…know what I'll tell him."_

"_He won't be best pleased," Seeing the younger teen in a world of his own Brooklyn placed an arm around his slender waist and guided him down the corridor._

"_Maybe it's best you don't tell him? Hmm?" _

"_I have to tell him,"_

"_Well you think about it and decide," Stopping outside a classroom Brooklyn lent forward and kissed Kai softly on the cheek._

_Smiling Brooklyn carried on walking departing with, "Don't for get sakura tree at nine!"_

**_End of flashback_**

Opening his eyes Kai scanned the classroom, Tala was still in the medical room. Looking at the front Kai tried to register what his teacher was drowning on about but he couldn't.

'Tell Tala or not? Why the hell is it always me?...Maybe Brooklyn's right…it is easier just to lie to him. I mean am a good actor…I have to be.' Shuddering Kai was pleased that today he didn't have P.E.

Folding his arms Kai gritted his teeth as the memory of his teachers roaming hands and lips came back.

Feeling disgusted, with himself and his teacher, Kai returned to look out the window.

"Mr Hiwatari you can answer seeing how you find the outside world so interesting!"

Eyes snapping to the front Kai opened his mouth to speak, his cheeks turning a pale pink, suddenly the door opened.

And in walked in Mr Taylor, smiling at the class he walked up to Mr Bott, "I'm so sorry Mr Bott but I would just like to give you this note. All the information is on it and it would be preferred if the date was kept,"

Handing over the note Mr Taylor again smiled at the class, Kai stared at him. 'Why was he so happy?' Suddenly his head's eyes snapped to his.

The smile turned to a smirk and the look in his eyes made Kai's blood run cold.

He quickly departed.

Still staring at the spot his head had just been Kai suddenly felt sick and it was made worse when his teacher spoke.

"So Kai answer please!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad that tomorrow is Saturday!" Ian grinned at his friends.

"So am I," Spencer smirked while Bryan frowned at Tala.

"So…tell me again how you did ya fist in,"

Sighing Tala replied, "I punched at wall,"

"Yeah I get that but why?"

"That's none of your business, any of you seen Kai?"

"Don't change the subject and no,"

Glaring at Tala Bryan watched him frown and glance round the school grounds.

"Hey Tala?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Kai alright?"

Looking back at Bryan Tala raised an eyebrow, "Yeah of course why wouldn't it?"

"Hmm lets see…He ran off earlier practically crying,"

"Yeah he just was upset that he hasn't spoken to his old friends or family."

Giving each other looks Bryan, Spencer and Ian just nodded.

Kai walked out onto the grounds, he was happy to have gotten out of his school uniform. He was now wearing a black tank top with a open buttoned shirt and loose jeans that hung on his hips.

Glancing round the grounds Kai ignored the looks he received. Smirking he was pleased when he spotted his 'group' sat on the same hill from earlier.

Tala looked up as someone grew nearer, smiling at Kai he patted the grass next to him. Nodding Kai sat.

"Where you been?"

"O I was just writing some letters, and having a shower. Hey guys." Nodding Kai forced down his smirk as Bryan's and Ian's mouth still hung open.

"Y…you look nice Kai," Smiling Kai watched Bryan's eyes roam over his body.

"So who was you writing to?" Looking over at Spencer Kai was pleased to see not everyone was amazed by his figure. Glancing at Tala Kai was sure he saw a hint of drool.

"My mother and Ray,"

"Ray? Why you writing to him?" Tala questioned.

"Well we where best friends for almost 11 years Tala,"

Blushing Tala nodded, "So…what you doing tomorrow? Because the guys and I was thinking about going off campus and going to town. You fancy it?"

Staying emotionless Kai stared at Tala.

Glancing at Bryan Tala frowned, "Kai?"

"I…I can't sorry," Looking away Kai laid onto his back resting his head on his arms.

Tala couldn't tear his eyes away from Kai, how much he wished to just straddle him right now and claim him.

Closing his mouth Tala glanced at the others. Ian was literally drooling, Bryan's eyes had become glazed over with lust while Spencer just stared.

Smiling Tala looked back at Kai 'It's amazing how much of an effect he has on people, and sometimes he's so oblivious to it'

"Why can't you come?"

"Hn?"

"Why can't you come out?"

"I've got other plans,"

That did it. All four boys snapped out their dreaming and frowned.

"What you doing?"

"Where you going?"

"When did you plan this?"

"Who you got plans with?"

Raising and eyebrow Kai laughed, melting their frowns straight away.

"Well what I'm doing I'm not totally sure yet, same with where I'm going and I didn't plan this I was just asked and I'm not saying,"

Smiling innocently Kai sat back up earning suspicious looks from his four friends.

"How about I go with you Sunday?"

Silence.

"O k…well you think about it while I go and post these letters," Standing up Kai walked away shouting, "Later guys!"

Snapping out of his trance Tala growled muttering, "Whoever asked Kai out will learn not to touch my stuff!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**...TBC**

**wot ya thnk? plz rxr plz**

**nxt chappie-----------Kai's n Brooklyn's date**

**anythin u really wish to see jst tell me n ill consider :P:P:P**

**so plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz**

**RXR thnx ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: one date**

Kai looked himself up and down in the mirror. Nodding he adjusted his sweat bands just to make sure.

He was wearing a black tank top that clung to his figure showing off his not so masculine muscles, he also wore black combats that had a line of fire going down the trousers sides, which hung on his waist.

The sting from his wrists reminded Kai of how he had been weak and once again lost control of his memories. Luckily though the sweatbands where red which meant if anything happened the blood wouldn't show through.

Turning to check how he looked from behind Kai's eyes caught sight of the clock sat on the side of his bed. 8 o'clock. Sighing Kai moved onto to his hair.

Getting a handful of gel Kai ran it through his hair not really caring how the spikes went. 'I hope I don't see Boris,'

Rolling his eyes Kai couldn't understand why he was worried about the teacher; he was going out on a date. Paling slightly Kai bit his lip.

He had never really been on a real date before. Sure he had had offers but…he never accepted them.

Not since…how could he have? He was a terrified wreck. Not to mention Kai felt dirty and useless, those others just wanted Kai's body like Gideon.

But no more! Even though he only halved believed it himself he wasn't dirty, he hadn't done anything wrong! He hadn't asked to be raped and humiliated!

Wiping his hands on the bed sheets Kai looked at how his hair had turned out from his lack of attention to it.

Smiling Kai was happy. Glancing the clock another look he read 8:07.

Frowning Kai looked round the room. His school uniform lay on the floor along with the odd sock and boxer.

Papers, pens and other accessorise lay either scattered on his desk or on the floor.

Wrinkling his nose Kai began picking things up, maybe this would pass the time?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooklyn smirked at his reflection. Damn he looked hot! There was no way Kai would be able to resist him!

He wore a very tight white tank top that had a slit across the chest revealing his well-toned chest.

His jeans where a very faded blue that clung to his arse and groin while at the bottom flared our.

He hadn't bothered with his hair, deciding upon going with that sexy just-got-out-of-bed look.

Nodding Brooklyn looked out the window. He had a perfect view of the school grounds and also the other wing.

He knew from a special contact that Kai lived in that wing and his room was two windows under the one opposite Brooklyn's.

Looking at the younger teen's window Brooklyn pouted seeing the windows still closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumping the clothes into the wash basket Kai turned to tackle the mess of blankets, quilts and pillows that was his bed. Frowning Kai began wondering what the best way of tackling this problem was.

Just as he was about to pounce onto it a knock brought Kai out of his musings.

Glancing at the clock Kai was surprised it was only 8:30.

Shrugging it off Kai opened the door none the less. Freezing in his actions Kai came face to face with Tala's back.

"Erm…Tala? What are you doing here?" Seeing the red head jump in surprise Kai kept the smile on his face as his eyes met blue ones.

"O n good morning to you too K…" Kai frowned as Tala's eyes wondered over his clothes, the mouth falling open.

Stopping himself from laughing Kai watched as drool formed at the corner of the others mouth.

Blushing slightly Kai spoke, "Tala?"

No answer.

"Tala?"

Not even a blink.

"Tala!"

Yes Kai was starting to get pissed.

"Tala!"

Ok Kai was pissed. Not only did he have his best zombie friend drooling over him but other students in the hall who had passed seemed to think it was polite to also stop and copy the red head.

"TALA!"

Kai was now seeing red. Literally Tala had pushed Kai into his room causing the younger boy to fall on the floor.

Kai's head right now was caught between the floor and Tala's mop of red hair.

"MAMLA!" Smirking Tala rose onto his hand and looked innocently down at Kai.

Kai glared up at his friend not noticing their stance.

Tala on the other hand had. He was knelt so that one of his knees where between Kai's legs while the other was next to his left. Both hands next to Kai's head, Tala could feel Kai's hairs brush upon his hand sending shivers through his body.

"Find it funny do you?" Kai raised an eyebrow forcing himself to stay serious.

Tala's smirk widened seeing the corners of Kai's mouth twitch. God how he wanted to just claim Kai's lips right here right now.

Suddenly a image of a younger more scared Kai lay beneath him for a second before returning to the older Kai who frowned seeing the blank expression on his friends face.

"Ta…wow!" Tala had stood and pulled Kai with him sending the bluenette flying into his chest.

"I'm sorry Kai."

"Wha…?"

"So you ready for your date with this 'mystery' person?" Tala hoped he didn't look too jealous, just playful.

"I… o yeah," Smiling Kai spun round, "What you think? O wait! I already know what you think you were kinda drooling out there,"

Winking Kai handed the other a tissue which he snatched playfully.

"Well is it my fault you dressed so damn sexy and gave moi no warning at all?"

Tala couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander again, "So you gonna spill the beans and tell me who your date is?"

"Nope,"

"Why?"

"Coz…"

"Coz is not an answer, tell me why,"

"You'll get mad,"

"Mad? Why?"

"And you'll hate me…think I betrayed you."

"Kai who is it?"

"I'm not saying," Smiling Kai looked at the clock 8:45 he had better be going.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooklyn looked at his watch, 9:05, where was Kai? Had he backed out? Had he told Tala who had forced him to stay?

Looking round the grounds Brooklyn sighed with relief as Kai came running out the door a smile on his face.

Stopping in front of him Kai panted, "S…sorry…I…was…late…got…caught…up."

Nodding Brooklyn looked Kai over. Lust quickly filled his eyes.

"Kai! You look…amazing!"

Blushing Kai muttered a thank you while looking Brooklyn over, don't let it be said Brooklyn wasn't hot.

"You too,"

"Thanks shall we be going?"

"Ok where?"

"You'll see,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala flopped down onto Bryan's bed, "You want to see him! He looks fucking shag-able!"

"Really? Damn! Wonder who the lucky person is?" Bryan looked at Ian and Spencer as if waiting for an answer.

"I don't know!"

"Same here,"

"Damn!"

"Whoever they are they are the luckiest person on earth right now," Tala sighed.

"Well there's only one thing left to do!" All eyes went to Ian.

"We spy!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You…I…When…How…Can you afford this?" Kai turned to Brooklyn who smiled at Kai's amazement.

"Of course I can afford it, my parents are rich." Brooklyn took Kai's hand leading him into the posh restaurant.

Inside Brooklyn paid for their own private room, their own waiter to wait on them, someone to serenade them and had even paid for 2 bottles of wine.

They each had a three course meal, they soon ran out of things to talk about when they reached desert and had started on their second bottle of wine.

Brooklyn was happy to see Kai couldn't really handle his drink. Kai for pudding had orders Alabama fudge cake with ice-cream heated, while Brooklyn ordered just vanilla ice-cream.

Brooklyn was amazed at how interesting Kai made watching someone eat cake, first the younger teen would slowly place the spoon which held the cake into his mouth. Once closing his mouth on the spoon he would quietly moan in delight closing his eyes as he did.

Before slowly withdrawing the spoon, licking the left over chocolate off and then running his tongue over his lips.

Brooklyn could hardly pull away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The women said she saw someone with Kai's description go that way," Ian pointed in the direction of the park.

Raising an eyebrow Tala nodded. Heading in the parks direction Tala was yanked back, "What?"

"Don't you think it's better if we sneak in, therefore if we do see Kai he won't suspect us spying on him?"

"Good idea,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai smiled as he watched the birds fly around them and the squirrels ran from one tree to another.

"Thanks for a perfect day Brooklyn," Kai turned so he was smiling at Brooklyn who smiled back his eyes never leaving Kai.

"I'm happy you've enjoyed yourself. See coming out with me wasn't a bad Idea now was it?"

Shaking his head Kai sighed happily as a warm breeze blew past them.

Walking through the park was wonderful. Even though seeing it was 2pm on a Saturday the park was almost empty.

Shrugging it off Kai just concentrated on having fun in Brooklyn's company.

Kai couldn't really see why Tala hated Brooklyn; he was smart, funny and athletic. Just like Ray.

Mentally slapping himself Kai restarted the conversation.

"So been in private school all your life?"

"Yep and you?"

"No…I used to go to a public school in the town over from here,"

"O…why you move?"

Kai's eyes widened slightly thinking up an excuse, "Mother and Father just wanted a change,"

"I see," Placing an arm around Kai's shoulders Brooklyn waited for the other to pull away, amazingly Kai didn't.

"Kai!" Both boys turned around, Kai gasped.

"W…what are you doing here?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**...TBC**

**long anoth?**

**was the date too short? **

**who u thnk spotted Kai and Brooklyn?**

**plz rxr pwetty pwease :D:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: you always get caught

* * *

**

Kai grinned, before running at the new comer who pulled him into a hug. Brooklyn couldn't help but stare at him.

He had long black hair that was tied behind him, his clothes were the style of Chinese clothing, Brooklyn could swear that he saw a pair of fangs flash in the light when he had laughed, and his eyes shone yellow like cats.

"I can't believe you're here Ray!" Kai still hadn't released himself from the stranger who was supposedly called Ray.

Brooklyn continued to watch. There didn't seem to be anything in this hug apart from a friendship relationship, but Brooklyn couldn't help but get a feel of protectiveness from Ray.

* * *

---Tala---

* * *

Hiding behind the bush Tala felt something dig into his side. Glaring at the source he discovered Ian's knee.

"Oi! Dunce! Get off me!"

"Sorry Tala…" Ian guiltily smiled, "Hey isn't that Kai?"

Tala's eyes followed to where Ian was pointing. And there was no mistaking him, slate hair, yup they had found Kai.

"Who's that he's hugging?" Spencer quizzed

Unable to stop himself Tala growled, "who ever he is he better get his fucking hands off my Kai!"

"Hold it cowboy…when did Kai becomes yours?" Bryan rose an eyebrow smirking.

"Shut it! Anyone recognize him?" Tala frowned as Kai and the mysterious person parted. He didn't recognize him, and he knew nearly everyone at his school.

"He isn't from around here, I'm sure of that." Ian frowned, "So how did he get a date with Kai?"

"How should I bloody well know?" Tala moved to walk out the bushes but Spencer grabbed him just as Kai began to speak.

"Ray what you doing here?"

"Well I hadn't heard from you and I was worried about my best buddy, is that a crime?" Ray nudged Kai jokily.

"That's Ray?" Spencer smiled, "Well if that's his old best friend there ain't anything for you to worry about is there Tala?"

Frowning Tala said nothing, he didn't get it. Why wouldn't Kai tell him whom he was seeing? Why had he said he had betrayed him? It made no sense if it was Ray Kai was meeting…and why had Kai asked what he was doing here?

Suddenly Kai turned round, "Brooklyn this is Ray, my best friend from my old school. Ray this is Brooklyn a friend of mine."

Tala's mouth dropped. Brooklyn! What was he doing here?!

"Guess we discovered who Kai's date is," Tala hardly heard, his ears were ringing. His heart was beating faster than ever before, his blood was boiling and he was sure his eyes were turning red.

Brooklyn! How could Kai go out with Brooklyn!

Not thinking Tala stood up and walked up to the three teens.

"What's this then Kai?"

* * *

**...TBC**

**rxr please**

**sorry for the long upd8 and for the short chappie**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: no one knows!

* * *

Kai's eyes widened at the sight of Tala. What's he doing here? How did he know I was here?

"Tala what are you doing here?" Kai's eyes narrowed, "did you follow me?"

Tala glared at Brooklyn who glared back with as much hatred.

"Yes we followed you Kai, you should have told me you was off on a date with this pig!"

"Who are you calling a pig?!" Brooklyn stepped forward to Tala who quickly raised his fists threateningly, "What does it matter if Kai didn't tell you he was coming out with me! You would have only stopped him!"

Meanwhile Spencer, Bryan and Ian seeing Brooklyn step forward to Tala they jumped from their hiding place and stood behind their friend.

Seeing them Kai's anger rose. "All of you!"

Ray looked at the two red-headed teens, it was obvious that they both liked Kai. Frowning ray said nothing just watched, secretly praying they caused as much pain to each other as humanly possible.

"You spied on me! I'm your friend! You should have trusted me!" Kai shouted at them all but he was blind and notice none taking any notice they was too busy with what Tala and Brooklyn were saying.

"Just admit it Ivanov, your just jealous! Always have been! And now you're even more jealous that Kai likes me better than you!"

"Pfft! Me jealous of you? Why would I be jealous of a bonehead like you! You think everyone is in love with you well I got news for you no one is! Least of all Kai!"

"O and you think he's in love with you?" Brooklyn sneered

"I didn't say that! I don't put words in Kai's mouth unlike you!"

Kai could see this spinning out of control. Sighing he walked forward to stop it but what the teens said next froze him in place.

"Kai's mine Ivanov! No one else's you understand! Mine!"

"No Kai's mine! He would never go to you! He's my friend! He's mine!"

His fist clenching Kai turned suddenly not caring if they killed each other. Kai quickly walked out the park leaving everyone else behind.

None saw him except Ray.

* * *

----Kai and Ray----

* * *

"Kai wait up!" Ray grabbed his friends wrist, spinning him round. As he did he didn't miss the hiss of pain.

Facing Ray Kai found the floor very interesting. He had heard him, he knew he had.

"Kai? Please don't tell me your…cutting…again," Ray's voice was pleading Kai to tell him his suspicions were wrong.

Staying silent Kai continued to stare at the ground. Slowly ray lifted the sweatband on Kai's wrist. He gasped at the slashes on the pale skin.

"K..Kai why…I thought you…" Rays voice grew louder, "You promised me Kai! You promised never again! To look forward to forget about that sick bastard!"

Kai began to shake as he tried to keep in the tears. Ray didn't know! He didn't understand! He hadn't had his innocence ripped away from him!

"You don't get it do you," His voice was weak

"No I don't! I don't get why you're letting that bastard control your life!" Ray gripped Kai by the shoulders.

"It's not him! It's not him! You don't know what's happened here at this school! With him! You don't know how it feels to have his disgusting hands roam over your body, unable to defend yourself! Having him do it over and over! Again and again! And then after it all force you not to tell anyone and to come again the next night. You don't fucking understand the crap I have endured so don't fucking start with preaching me about these!"

Kai ripped both of the sweatbands off and tears ran freely down his cheeks.

"You don't know anything!"

With that Kai again turned and ran, no one knew about what happened to him, no one gave a damn.

Gritting his teeth Kai ignored the shouts of his friend. He was going to end it and this time no one was going to stop him.

* * *

**...TBC**

**so...guess you all know what is going to happen in the next chapter lol**

**please rxr thank you**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey well you said that you didn't like how i ended this story...so just for you...i'm going to continue this heehee

**Chapter 15: Let the fun begin**

Ray gritted his teeth, Kai was too fast. He would defiantly go back to the school…however unlike him Ray didn't know where the damn thing was. And time was running out.

Narrowing his eyes Ray turned back and raced for the park…only those idiots could help him save Kai now.

Skidding to a stop Ray glared at the teens. The two redheads must have had a scrap as each held a bloody nose and the odd bruise.

"Fucking bastard! How dare you think of Kai as a thing!"

"Shut the hell up!"

All eyes darted towards Ray, seeing him out of breath they frowned.

"Will you two shut the fuck up! You say you both care so much about Kai! But you don't mean it do you!" Ray glared at the group.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You've been here 10 minutes and you think you know how we feel for Kai! You know nothing so why don't you shut the fuck up!" Brooklyn clenched his fist threatenly at Ray.

"If you care so much for Kai then why didn't you see him run off? Why…!"

"Kai's gone?" Tala's glare faded as he looked round the park, no Kai, "Where is he? Where did he go?"

Ray continued to glare at Brooklyn but replied, "I think he ran back to your school, but he's too fast for me to keep up." Ray's eyes finally turned to Tala, "That's why I came back to you two, I need you to take me."

Nodding Tala ran off in the direction of which Kai had taken off, Ray and the others hot on his heels.

* * *

Kai raced through the doors of the school, his run slowly changed to a jog before he stopped completely. As he tried to catch his breath Kai whipped his eyes as he looked up and down the corridor. Empty.

Sighing he leant against the wall, he'd never run so fast in his life. Raising his wrist Kai stared at them, slashed. Each cut representing the tears that he had cried. Gritting his teeth Kai allowed his wrist to fall to his side as he closed his eyes.

His heart felt so broken, it was like it wouldn't last much longer and the only reason it had was because of the barrier his mind had caused him to build around it. To keep those who wished to hurt him out but also to keep in the hurt and pain it had already endured.

It cried to his mind to end its torture, stop the continuous pain. Normally he was able to block it out, but he couldn't any longer. Tears formed behind his eyelids as realization hit him. It would never end. Never!

"What do we have here then? Someone all dressed up but no one to see? Now we can't have that can we?"

Kai's eyes snapped open at the voice; his blood ran cold at the sight before him.

"What's wrong Kai? You look like you've seen a ghost," Boris loomed above the teen, a smirk spread across his face.

Clenching his fist Kai pushed himself against the wall and hiding his wrists behind his back.

"Get away from me," Kai whispered as his eyes darted down the corridor praying for someone to come. As usual no one did.

"Now now Kai, is that anyway to speak to a teacher?" Boris's smirk widened as he lifted a hand to Kai's cheek. Flinching away Kai glared up at the older man.

"Don't fucking touch me you sick old pervert!" Kai tried to push passed Boris however Boris grabbed the teen's arm and slammed him back up against the wall.

Biting his lower lip Kai tried to prevent the tears forming in his eyes, he knew he wouldn't win against Boris, he was far to strong. He always found a way to stop him, and get his way.

Kai stared away from the glazed eyes of Boris. He could feel the hot breath on his cheek; feel Boris press his body against his.

He felt sick and trapped. And as Boris leaned closer to his ear Kai began to feel faint.

"It's been too long since we've had some fun don't you think Kai?"

His eyes widening Kai began to struggle against the hold Boris held on him. Laughing Boris gripped the teen tighter as he dragged him down the corridor.

He couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

* * *

...TBC

what you think?

please review


	16. Chapter 16

Hey so sorry i've taken ages to update!! my laptop bin proper playing up so i hope this is alrite.

* * *

Chapter 16 : No More

Tala collapsed onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling he frowned. Where could he be? Gritting his teeth he pulled a pillow over his face. His head hurting from forcing it to think.

Brooklyn had his head in his hands, they gripped tightly onto his hair. Ray paced up and down, every now and then checking his phone.

"Where could he have gone?!" Ray muttered for the third time in a couple of minutes

"How the hell should we know! We've only known him 5 minutes compared to you! You should know!" Brooklyn pointed at Ray how glared back.

"Come on now! This isn't helping find Kai is it." Tala stood between the two teens. "We just have to think were we haven't looked yet."

Sitting back down Brooklyn continued to glare at Ray who lent up against the wall. 

Minutes passed. Suddenly there was a soft knock against the door. Looking at each other talk hurried over to the door and opened it. 

Stood there was Kai.

* * *

Boris began to make himself presentable, looking down at the teen before him he smirked. 

Kai stared at the wooden floor before him, unable to move. Disgusted at himself. I'm so weak he thought.

"Come on now Kai," Crouching down Boris gripped Kai's chin forcing him to look at him. "This is all your good for. You may aswell embrace your gift."

Stroking Kai's cheek Boris smiled again. Standing he headed for the office door. "Smarten yourself up. Don't want anyone to get any ideas do we now."

Slamming the door behind him Kai was left alone with his thoughts. Tears slowly ran down his face, unable to stop them Kai allowed them to fall. 

Time seemed to stand still as he sat there. The sound of someone laughing brought him back. Wiping his face Kai shakingly stood up.

* * *

Tala, Brooklyn and ray stared at the broken teen before them. Kai's eyes were red and bloodshot. Bruises covered his arms , his slashed wrists still on display.

"Kai what's wrong? What's happened" Ray pushed passed the others and embraced the broken teen.

Ray was surprised when Kai flinched at his touch. And was even more surprised when Kai gripped him tightly and began to sob.

"Ray... It's happening... He's doing...why me?"

Rubbing his back Ray soothed him, Tala and Brooklyn swapped curious gazes.

"Speak slowly Kai...What's happened?"

Kai took a deep breath and said , "He's raped me..."

* * *

Please RxR  
ill try upd8 alot quicker lol x 


	17. Chapter 17

**_Don't think you had to wait as long this time ) lol RXR_**

Chapter 17 - The truth

* * *

He slammed the door behind him, the click of the lock caused Kai's heart to stop. He stopped breathing. Listening. Dreading.

His eyes filled with tears, knowing what was coming. Kai's vision was blurred, obscuring the room he'd been dragged into. But he knew where he was, where every was.

He'd been there many a time.

His body shook as he forced the tears back. Don't show him any weakness, show no fear. That's what he enjoys, Kai thought.

However, he still flinched as the rough hands touched him. Still bit his lip to stop the sob in his throat escaping. His eyes shut as a tear ran gently down his cheek. His mind knew exactly what was coming.

* * *

Kai's watery eyes stared up at Ray. Ray stared back. His mouth open in shock, but anger burnt in his eyes. His hold on Kai strengthened, as he pulled him closer.

Ray guided Kai to sit on the bed; Tala slowly shut the door behind them.

Kai stared at the carpet, tears flowing from his eyes. His cheeks burning as the older boys stared at him.

"Kai…?" Ray's voice was soft, "who raped you?"

Kai continued to avert his gaze, his hair covering his face from the others. Aware as they swapped an impatient look. His breathing still irregular Kai took a deep breath, his heart beating painfully against his chest.

"Kai please, we need to know…you can't bottle it all up like last time" Ray stroked Kai's back in comfort.

Tala watched, anger building up inside of him. Who could have done such a thing?

"Boris," Kai whispered.

Brooklyn looked at Tala, not believing the name he'd heard. "What was that Kai?"

"Boris," His reply was louder.

"But…Boris…he's a teacher…he…no" Brooklyn muttered.

"It was Boris!" Kai's head snapped up, his eyes filled with pain and hatred, "Boris fucking raped me what don't you get Brooklyn?"

* * *

Warm breath caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. Kai willed is body not to move, but still he edged away as the hands explored his body.

"You're so beautiful Kai." Boris's voice echoed in his ears.

Another tear escaped down his face. Still his eyes remained closed.

It wasn't long until Kai's shirt was pulled over his head and dis-guarded in the corner. Leaving him feeling exposed.

Boris's lips left a trail of kisses along his neck. His hand roamed further to his pants, unable to stop himself, Kai's hand grabbed Boris's stopping it.

Kai shivered as Boris laughed on his neck, "Playing hard to get are we Kai? You know how I like that,"

Suddenly he was spun round, lips forced upon his own. Boris's hand shot away from Kai's and continued down until it met its destination.

Kai gasped at the cold hand around him, taking advantage Boris moved his tongue in.

* * *

"How long Kai? How many times?" Tala asked

Kai turned to the red head.

"Was it just the once? Was it just now?" from Ray's voice Kai knew he knew the answer.

Gulping Kai shook his head, "I…I don't understand it Ray, Why is it…why is it always me? What did I do Ray? I didn't…ask or do anything last time and…I…I tried so many times to stop Boris but…he continued to…am….is that my destiny? Am I just a fuck toy?"

Kai glared at the raven haired teen.

Ray couldn't speak; he couldn't believe what was happening. His heart broke to see Kai, the confident kid he once knew no longer there.

"Kai you're not a fuck toy, you're better than that!" Tala crouched in front of Kai; he could see how it was killing Ray.

"Then why do they do this to me?"

Tala sighed and shook his head, "Kai…I honestly can't answer that. I don't know. But I do know that you don't disserve this, and that all of us are going to help u get him locked away."

Fear flashed in Kai's eyes as he grabbed Tala, "NO!"

**RXR thnx )**


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Hey people, i know that it has taken me a looooong time to update this story. But!!!! i have an excuse!!! lol i just started me GCSE's last chapter and i was spending alot of time studying, and i had a field trip to NYC (Y) and then i got into college and had alot of studying and practical work. so am sorrrry!!! i felt soo bad about not writing any more. Especially as you were all so great and kept reviewing!!

I promise that ill try and update alot more!!! i just gotta get back on track with what was my idea for this story. SO thank you for your patience =)

Hope it's good nuff. I wrote it in ma break at col, so if it cuts at the end pretty quick it coz i gotta go lesson. so sorryy!! but i will update ASAP!!!

* * *

**Chapter 18: ...You're letting him win?**

'No,' Kai stared up at Tala, his face white in fear. The red head was unable to tear his own blue orbs away from the crimson pair before him. So much fear trapped within them. So much torture that someone like himself would never be able to understand.

'Don't tell anyone, please Tala…' Kai's grip on the teen's clothes loosened as he slipped to his knees upon the floor. 'I can't have everyone…my parents…my mother…it would kill her…please'

Tala glanced at the others; Brooklyn's face was screwed in hate, confusion and pain. Ray's anger appeared to vanish as Kai mentioned his mother. Their eyes met.

'Kai, listen please. You can't let Boris do this to you. You're stronger than this. I know it'll hurt telling people, but it's for the best...'

'You don't fucking get it do you!' Kai's head had snapped up, tears glistened in his hate filled eyes. 'This is what I am! A fuck toy! My parents have suffered enough!'

Shaking his head Ray stepped towards Kai, a hand reaching out. 'Kai you're better than this, don't let Boris win please!'

'You say you love me Ray, so why won't you do as I ask!' Kai rose slowly from the floor, his words piercing into Ray. His hand dropped, bangs covered his eyes.

'Kai that's not fair, I do love you but you cannot expect me to not say anything!'

'Then you do not care about me, my family, or our friendship!' Kai made to push passed the raven-haired teen but one raised arm stopped him.

'Fine Kai, we'll do it your way…'

'Ray!' Tala couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'But…I'm going to attend this school, and do not think I won't try and stop him.'

Kai stared searchingly at Ray, obviously worried about how far Ray was willing to go. Slowly he nodded. 'Thank you'.

* * *

'How can you do what he says?! He's upset, scared why are you allowing him to go back out there with that monster!' Tala had Ray pinned against the corridor wall.

They had managed to calm down Kai and get him to go asleep in Tala's bed. Once sure he would be okay Ray had decided to leave and inquire about attending the school. Tala followed, his questions needed answering.

'Why Ray? He's meant to be your friend!' Tala snarled.

Ray sighed, pushing off Tala's fists. 'You wouldn't understand Tala; you didn't see what happened to Kai and his family last time.'

'O I'm sure it was so bad that you're willing to let Boris continue…'

'No I won't let him continue Tala! But I'm not going to hurt Kai by destroying his family further. Kai almost lost his parents Tala. Do you think that social services would allow Kai to stay with his parents? It took them months before they got him back! Even then it wasn't Kai, he was a nerves wreck. Wouldn't allow anyone to touch him, even his own mother! It nearly killed them both.'

Tala watched Ray, an image of Kai crying flickering into his mind.

'Kai means everything to me Tala; I'm not going to let anyone hurt him. Not you, Boris, that Brooklyn nor me! No one will touch him.'

* * *

Boris watched his prized possession. A strong need danced within his stomach. It had been weeks since they last were alone.

He watched him run, admiring the way his body moved. Shaking his head his eyes moved to Tala and the raven boy, they were always with him. Not allowing him to go anywhere alone.

Even Kai himself did not know they were near half the time.

But they'd slip up soon. And Boris would be there, waiting.

* * *

'Next Friday will be Parents evening. A letter has been sent to all parents and I am glad to announce that all replies have been positive.'

Tala sighed, 'god I hate those things, my mum is so embarrassing!'

Kai smiled just nodding his head. His mind wondering to his own mother. Guilt tore at his heart, how he'd failed her again.

* * *

_Sorry if it rubbish!!!_

_RxR let me know_

_p.s. let me know how you think this story was going =) would be helpful(Y)_

…


End file.
